starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Javapedia:Progetto La Minaccia Fantasma
La Minaccia Fantasma è un progetto della Javapedia atto a creare tutte le pagine relative all'Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma e a tutti i media ad esso correlati. Per partecipare basta mettere la propria firma sotto il titolo "Partecipanti al progetto" ed iniziare a contribuire. Partecipanti al progetto *Admiral mike501 (contact me here!) 21:04, ott 25, 2013 (UTC) Stato del progetto Appena iniziato Pagine da creare In questa sezione verranno riportate, in elenchi in ordine alfabetico in base al tipo di pagina, tutti gli articoli da creare. Quelli da creare ovviamente appariranno in giallo. (Nel caso di articoli identificati da una 'classe', da un codice o da un numero, l'ordine sarà in base a questi). Media Film *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma '' 'Fumetti *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (fumetti) '' **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1'' **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2'' **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3'' **''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 4 '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (PhotoComic) '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures'' **''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' **''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' **''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' **''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' **''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' 'Libri *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (facsimile sceneggiatura)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (romanzo breve)'' Videogiochi *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (videogioco)'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter '' Guide *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (guida)'' Altro *''Music from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (libro disco) '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (Mighty Chronicles) '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (colonna sonora) '' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine '' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace '' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace '' Comparse Eventi *Invasione di Naboo **Assedi su Naboo **Battaglia Spaziale di Naboo **Battaglia delle Pianure Erbose o Battaglia dei Grassy Plains **Duello su Tatooine **Prima Battaglia di Theed **Seconda Battaglia di Theed Specie senzienti *Alderaaniano *Aleena *Ankura *Anx *Aqualish *Bith *Cereano *Chagriano *Chalactano *Corelliano *Coruscanti *Dathomiriano *Devlikk *Dug *Enso *Er'Kit *Fluggriano *Glymphid *Gran *Specie di Grebleips *Gungan *Hutt *Korun *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Ithoriano *Jawa *Kel Dor *Kiffar *Koorivar *Lannik *Lethano *Manda *Naboo (popolo) *Neimoidiano *Nikto *Nosauriano *Nuknog *Pacithhip *Phuii *Quarren *Quermiano *Rodiano *Roonan *Rutiano *Shi'ido *Sneevel *Sullustano *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthian *Tarnab *Theelin *Thisspiasiano *Tholothiano *Toong *Toydariano *Triffiano *Troig *Predone Tusken *Twi'lek *Veknoid *Vulptereen *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Specie di Yoda *Zabrak Veicoli e navi *Air bus di Coruscant *Armored Assault Tank *''Bloodfin (speeder)'' *Nave da sbarco C-9979 *Carrello a spinta *Carro da battaglia Gungan *Incrociatore classe Consular *Airspeeder di linea EasyRide *Navetta planetaria classe Eddicus *Guscio EVA *Speeder bike FC-20 *Swoop Flare-S *Incrociatore Gozanti *Heyblibber *Caccia stellare Huulian *Astronave reale 327 Nubian Tipo-J *''Lapiz Cutter '' *Nave Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk *Nave da battaglia classe Lucrehulk *Multi-Troop Transport *Caccia stellare N-1 *Navetta Stellare Corelliana *Pallone a gas Tibanna *Piattaforma a repulsione *Platoon Attack Craft *''Saak'ak'' *Sandcrawler *''Satellite Liberator'' *''Scimitar'' *Landspeeder urbano classe Seraph *Sguscio *Navetta classe Sheathipede *Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Bongo Tribubble *Landspeeder V-19 *''Vuutun Palaa '' *Landspeeder X-34 *Nave spaziale XR12